


Harmony's Handy Man

by iwai_writes



Category: Barney & Friends, Bob the Builder, Handy Manny (TV), Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwai_writes/pseuds/iwai_writes
Summary: The story of a small group that's filled with drama and relationships.I wrote this during the Hurricane Harvey hit my city, Houston.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tell me, who is the best pairing? 
> 
> tell me.

"The chaos emeralds..."

"You mean the chaos emeralds?" Steve Harvey said to Goofy.

The blessed mustached man stared up at the long anthro dog, a serious look in his Harvey eyes. Goofy nodded, his solemn expression refusing to change. "To dingledoop Houston, you must become super saiyan." Goofy let out a soft 'hyuk' and motioned to the map of the big city. "You must become super saiyanー even if you look like a shiny waxed burnt chicken nugget."

"But Goofyー” Steve protested, a look of fear in his eyes. Goofy shook his head, taking off his penis shaped hat that covered his small round head. "There's nothing else we can do, Harvey-san." He spoke. "Goofy! I can't do this alone!" Steve started once more, emotions riding high between the two. "Steve, you have to listen to me." Goofy placed a gloved hand on the host's shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes. "You must go super saiyan with the chaos emeralds and destroy Houston." Steve stared intently at the dog and pulled away harshly fron him. "Goofy, I'm not doing thisー I can't do this!" He yelled, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes. "I need you to be there with me, you're my onlyー" Goofy hung his head low and turned away from Steve. "Harvey, you must."

"Goofy, it's not a must! There has to be another way!" The egg-headed host shouted passionately, his moustache threatening to turn gray and wilt like a weaboo penis to a well-made trap.   
"You heard him, Steve-san." A voice rang from the other side of the room. It was Handy Mandy. He stood boldly with his white and red cap, the yellow gloves he wore made him the most noticeable. "You must."

Steve's face fell cold, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to lose his loverー his best friend. He refused strongly, delusional if you must. "I won't let this happen!" He shouted once more, knocking over a table of twinkies. "Goofy! Talk sense into him!" Manny demanded, his hands ready to pull a tool from his belt. "Manny." Goofy spoke, his voice low while he stared at the ground. "Leave it be." He left the twink room with silence treading behind him. Steve dropped to his knees and covered his eyes, they were overflowing with heavy tears. He let out choked sobs while burying his shamed expression into shaking hands. 

"...You've become so pathetic now, Harvey." Manny muttered, walking past him and to the door. "I thought you were my bae," He froze in place and looked over his shoulder. "But you're just fam."

Harvey stared up at Manny, eyes shaking while tears caught themselves in his stache. "Wh..What?" He was speechlessー his old crush had liked him before?

Manny waved a gloved hand at Steve and left, closing the door behind him. Silence filled the room like water, it was getting hard to breathe and withstand. The puddle of tears Harvey had made reflected his expression. 

Broken.


	2. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it hurts.

Steve looked around him in the twink room, seeing the fallen twinkies and other confectionary sweets that would give american children diabetes. "I'm.. I'm fam now." He mumbled with broken sobs. He reached a pudgy hand to the nearest twinkie and picked it up. "...Fam." He repeated and took a bite into the baked sweet, plastic and cardboard all. Chewing through the depression and twinkie, Harvey stood up and wiped his tears with a yellow handkerchief. "...Spongebob senpai..." He mumbled, sniffing as he looked to the yellow cloth.

Painful memories came flooding back to the host, he clenched the cloth to his forehead and whispered a prayer. "Spongebob-senpai, you will be forever in my memory." He muttered. The torn sponges, the big scissors.. The artificial blood. It was horrifying. The slicing of scissors haunted Steve Harveyー the sight of a kindergarten pair of scissors did the same. "I'm forever in debt to you."

Steve Harvey shuddered and cringed when he thought of the memories of Edward Scissorhands who was dadruptted. He was apart of the team long ago, but had fallen an evil spell. He became a dadー an evil dad. Edward had torn apart Spongebob apart in a fit of rage that was directed to Harvey, but Spongebob had stepped in to take the hit for himー only to be cut up like sushi. Steve Harvey stuffed the prized memento into his breast pocket, looking around him. Countless twinkies surrounded him, unwrapped or trapped in it's plastic cage. "Spongebob-senpai said that there was another way other than the super saiyan, but.." He furrowed his eyebrows and reached for the door handle.

"Spongebob-senpai never told me anything." He sighed and left the Twink room. Handy Manny sat underneath the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard, his hat off and his toolbelt discarded off in his locker. "...Spongebob-senpai.." He said quietly, pushing the back of his head against the tree. "We're all a mess now.. Edward is dadruptted, Harvey-san won't listen to me and Goofy.." He looked up to the sky, observing the pale blue abyss that sucked his thoughts in.

"Gorsh.."

Footsteps approached the cherry blossom tree, they were heavy with stressー something Manny was experienced with. Manny did not turn to the soundsー he instead continued to look up, silently praying for his senpai's peacefulness wherever he was.

"Can we fix it?"

A familiar voice called to Manny, silently beckoning him to turn to it's owner's voice. "Bob..?" He looked back to the earth, and there stood the british bastard he loved. "Bob!" Manny scrambled to his feet and tackled the other, nearly sending the both of them onto the ground. "Yes! Yes we can!" He said with happy tears welling in his hispanic eyes. Bob let out a mumble of laughter, hugging back Manny who buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Manny, you're going to break your nose from how hard you're pushing it." He chuckled, pulling away. "What's been going on? Barney finally released me from the interrogation."

Manny let out a happy sigh, relaxing with Bob's hands on his shoulders. "So so muchー Harvey-san doesn't want to go super saiyan and.." He looked away, his expression quickly changed. "Spongebob-senpai.." His breath hitched. "Shh.. I know I know." Bob whispered, embracing Manny. "You don't have to remember. You don'tー you mustn't." He comforted the other, holding the back of his neck with a flat palm. "For now, we must fix the broken pieces because.."

"We can." Manny muttered, voice broken by heavy emotions he held deep in him.

Bob felt his shoulder grow wet, and he knew it was because Manny had finally let go of all his feelingsー good and bad. Overwhelmed by Bob's release and the emotions he locked away, Manny pulled away from him. He wiped his tears away with his gloves and sniffed. "...Thank you, Bob." He finally said, breaking the heavy silence between them. Bob nodded, tipping his construction helmet. "For now Manny, I'll help you recover alright?" He ruffled Manny's hair and chuckled. "You're my bro."

Yards away from the two homsexual-denying members, Steve Harvey stood behind a tree. He watched the two, loathing the yellow-hat man. He was seering with disgust and angerー mainly directed at himself and Bob.

How dare he? How dare he steal his crush.

"....I'll get you back Manny-san, in due time.." Harvey mumbled, gripping the bark of the tree tightly.

Goofy laid his head in his hands, sitting next to Barney the purple dinosaur. "It's like Harvey-san has lost love for me.." He mumbled into his white gloves. "I..I don't know what to do, Barney." The tall dinosaur brought the cup of ginger juice fo his lips, the rim resting on his indistinguishable bottom lip. "Why don't you talk about this with Harvey-san?" He suggested, chugging the fourth cup down.

"I want to but I can't!" Goofy hollered, slamming his fists down onto the table. "I can't talk to him Barney! It..It never happensー He won't listen!" Barney tipped the glass to his mouth and swallowed. The purple dinosaur's insides were like a void, things disappeared for good and nothing ever came out or up. "What do you mean?" Barney cocked an eyebrow at the distressed former Disney star. "Tell me, Goofy." A sigh dragged out of Goofy, and he slipped his gloves off.

"Pour me a glass and I'll tell."


End file.
